pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pwnagemuffin/Archive 1
making this title thing so that the table of contents will hopefully show up here muffins pwn! Pwnagemuffin 21:27, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :I bought twin hu's! Pwnagemuffin 21:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::For only 2.4mil Pwnagemuffin 21:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Pwns mobs with divine mods Pwnagemuffin 21:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ALthough stun works pretty well as well, but i cant afford either right now :( Pwnagemuffin 21:29, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Talking to urself is kinda wierd, but talking to yourself on the internet it awesome. Welcome to the wiki. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:37, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::hi Pwnagemuffin 21:38, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ohaider. i herd u liek mufinz two--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 09:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Muffins pwn all! Pwnagemuffin 14:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) pie>muffin>cake. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:44, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :the cake comes last because its a lie I assume? Brandnew. 14:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dude, if u had a username called "pwnagecake" or "pwnagepie" it sounds stupid. That's why muffins own. Pwnagemuffin 14:46, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ye, but not as much as PIE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Thats why u dont say that, instead u say "pwncake"! cuz nobody will get that its an idiot trying to spell pancake but spends too much online so he gets it wrong. And then everyone thinks that its a reference to Cake being pwnage. The Wojo 21:07, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::???????? Pwnagemuffin 22:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::!!!!!!!!!!--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:00, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::!??!!?!??! Pwnagemuffin 22:00, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::H4X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:07, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::MUFFIN??!!??!?!?! Pwnagemuffin 22:08, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::P13 Fr00B!!!!!!--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:10, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I dont like l33t talk :( Pwnagemuffin 22:15, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::0h 7h3n 1 gu355 u d0n7 l13k my s16n4tur3--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:54, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Nope, it's too complicated to understand lol :( Pwnagemuffin 22:54, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::oh, in which case... PIE FROOB--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:56, 12 June 2008 (EDT) : :( Pwnagemuffin 22:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::wierd talk progression--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 23:54, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hurray for random pages Pwnagemuffin 23:59, 12 June 2008 (EDT) C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKERRRRR, btw I posted the build I was on about Muffinman. /FrosTalk\ 00:01, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Oh noes, the pattern of randomness in this page got disrupted by frost :( Pwnagemuffin 00:02, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::naaaaaaaaansense--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 09:16, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't like ur random 2 minute build. It doesn't do enough damage, and the cripple doesn't always work because they might just feel like sitting around and laughing at you, or teleporting instead. The Wojo 17:34, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I dont like it either, but hey it's daggers on a warrior, what did u expect Pwnagemuffin 03:07, 28 June 2008 (EDT) A/Rt Deadly Offering Posting builds that you as author don't think can qualify as slightly higher than trash. You deleted your vote while writing this, but still; try to post builds that you as author think can be make it into at least the good category. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:19, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :I thought it was gonna be good, but my first try out failed, so i voted it. Then, however, i tried it again and 5 times in a row it worked out in RA, so i deleted it. Pwnagemuffin 13:24, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Trial/testing/good/great etc tags don't add them to your user page, they are reserved for build pages only. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:19, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Woops didnt meant to do that, was copy and pasting the build. Pwnagemuffin 16:23, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Your Deadly arts/ scythe build Is acutally quite amusing in RA. Once you DW + teleport into battle, use chilling vic to killemall :P-- 16:38, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :I know right XD. Btw i remade it and reposted it on pvx with a completely new outlook. Pwnagemuffin 16:39, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Hai Quick google search -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:04, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :lolmuffin :p-- 00:16, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :: eeewww... that is the supernova muffin from neopets.... :( [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 14:24, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Seriously Next time, how about you grow up and stop posting all these gimmicky, useless builds just to draw attention to yourself...geeze get a life dude...--Manbeast15 00:38, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Troll less. Also, NPA. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 00:46, 2 July 2008 (EDT) NPA indeed, Muffinz pwnzz omg and this guy is funny, he'll end up making an awesomesauce meta build so let him post all he wants.. this is PvX, the place of randomness, bad builds , and few good builds. Muffin, ur funny, post some moar;o [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 06:13, 2 July 2008 (EDT) hmmm should i share the build i use to run the gate of madness masters *should i? it's quite tempting Pwnagemuffin 17:13, 2 July 2008 (EDT) *i charge 8k a run :D Pwnagemuffin 17:13, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Share. Farming builds are for the community, not so u personally can make some profit. Also, if u run it, people will see it, and if they do that, somebody else will post it, so might as well get credit for it. Lots of commas in previous sentence... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:34, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::First i gotta somehow video tape the run because my build is way too conditional and if one thing goes wrong, the entire build fails :D Pwnagemuffin 18:37, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::I wanna guess. It has to do with perma-shadow. U probably need an essence of celerity cuz it pwns and makes perma-shadow 6 times easier. Then, u either use sliver or empathy and cover it with mind wrack for Shiro's Impossible Odds. U also need dash and a shadow step so that u can break aggro when capping the god shrines. Miright? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:41, 2 July 2008 (EDT) lol that's just a stupid question. Imagine, in worst case, I pay you once, kill myself off and watch everything you do. End result: I got your builds and will probably share on wiki. --'Sazzy ' 19:00, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Nah im a monk. I run a 55 and a 600 using 2 armor sets. Pwnagemuffin 20:34, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::Done a total of 47 runs with no1 stealing it or sharing it. (although i did sell the build to another guy before for 45k XDDD) Pwnagemuffin 20:36, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::I lol'd rlly hard at that xP That guy is an idiot XD --'Sazzy ' 21:10, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Real Players Are: Bald because they pull all of their hair out from playing with noobs in the game...--Manbeast15 21:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :OMG U PULLED OUT UR HAIR 0_0 Pwnagemuffin 23:59, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::lol :p--150px RAWKS 08:24, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::Wrong. Real players are blind because they claw their eyes out when they lose against noobs.-- 09:00, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Real players are smart adn run gimmicks so they omgwtfpwn noobs. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:11, 4 July 2008 (EDT) -- 00:11, 5 July 2008 (EDT) uploading pictures and posting them on userpages sooo, how do u do it? Pwnagemuffin 19:44, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Look below the add on the left side of your screen. Upload File.-- The Gates Assassin 20:49, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh cool never saw that there, thx Pwnagemuffin 21:24, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Gate of Madness running build Just posted my 37 minute video tutorial on the run on the Gate of Madness on youtube!!! check it out!!! ill be posting the builds on wiki soon Pwnagemuffin 02:51, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Ok re-uploading today because of a sucky error that made it not be available :( Pwnagemuffin 11:31, 11 July 2008 (EDT) In ur video Used Linkin Park = win-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) : XD Pwnagemuffin 00:03, 12 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=609757&oldid=609756 Keep to 3rd level headers. Also, PvX:1RV. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:42, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :I am completely new to this, how do u keep it to "3rd lvl headers". Also, what is the PvX:1RV? Not sure what the only revert once means. Pwnagemuffin 17:45, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::3rd lvl header is when you put the section's name between three =s. Like this ::This formatting is to be used on the Admin Noticeboard. Only revert once means only revert once. For further explanation read the policy. You didn't violate it, but keep in mind to avoid revert wars. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:53, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ok cool Pwnagemuffin 17:54, 12 July 2008 (EDT) portal Awsome game. Pwnagemuffin 12:26, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Indeed Frosty No U! 13:02, 13 July 2008 (EDT) new signature [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:01, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Not sure if .gif are allowed, nice though. Frosty No U! 13:03, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Grinch's siggy is a blinky cake.-- 13:04, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::It would suck if it's not allowed :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:05, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I cant get the "crabs" part to link to my user page for some reason [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:07, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh wait my mistake it does work, just not on my own userpage :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:10, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Its not allowed to have .gif files as sigs. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:19, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Otherwise, awesome sig. It reminds me of the penut-butter-jelly-time Brian from Family Guy. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:23, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::In that case i'll go change it now :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:24, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Grinch's siggy is a blinky cake-- 13:24, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Im not sure who grinch is. Sooo is it allowed? getting confused 0_0 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:27, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Mgrinsphon is an admin :P he uses gif for a siggy.-- 13:32, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Hmm ok i'll keep mine then :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:36, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Nope, it's not allowed. Grinch's animated but it does not cause visual disruption and he was an admin. Exception that proves the rule. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:50, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Weighted Companion Cube Card [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:37, 13 July 2008 (EDT) The Cake is not a lie -- [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:39, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Another new sig since gif werent allowed [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:53, 13 July 2008 (EDT) : ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:01, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :: -- 14:04, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ahhhh it's too blurry and big [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 14:21, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Disputing votes Does any voters even go back and explain their votings/defend them? Cause of all the counter points i had in my HH gate of madness build, no1 responded...and the admin noticeboard is offline i think [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:36, 13 July 2008 (EDT) omg when is patch 2.0 gonna come out for hellgate london MMs got heavily nerfed by the devs for no apparent reason while Evos (the most overpowered class) now get buffed even more........ [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:59, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :It's closed now, or at least the studios who'd managed and created it were. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:02, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::San Francisco, CA (July 14, 2008) -- Flagship Studios has announced today that despite rumors to the contrary, the company is still operating. “It is with deep regret that I must announce that Flagship Studios has laid off most employees. However, the core management and founding team members are still at Flagship.” said Bill Roper, CEO of Flagship Studios. “The past five years have been an incredible experience for us, but unfortunately, we couldn’t sustain the size of the company any longer.” Flagship Studios owns the rights to all its technology and IP, including Hellgate: London and Mythos. Due to the current situation, Flagship will not be taking any new subscribers for Hellgate: London, and all current subscriptions will not be billed. Flagship wishes to extend their heartfelt thanks to those that have supported the company and games over the past five years. About Flagship Studios Flagship Studios is a creator of innovative entertainment software, designing games that focused on ease of play, replayability, and fun. The studio was formed in 2003 by former executives and developers from Blizzard North® and represents the creators of the worldwide, best-selling Diablo® franchise. With members that are renowned within the gaming industry, Flagship Studios and its Flagship Seattle division embodies a team that has worked together for over a decade and have numerous #1-selling games and multiple Game of the Year awards to their credit. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 09:55, 18 July 2008 (EDT) NO NO NO http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki:Admin_noticeboard&diff=next&oldid=611235 NO NO NO Frosty No U! 18:39, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :? all i did was remove my previous comments there [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:40, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Frosty meant do not violate PvX:ARCHIVE. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:43, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::Not sure what I violated still, after reading it. It says that i can delete my own comments then it says I cant? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:14, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::If you want to make a correction, use the tags. Removing any comments (including yours) is not allowed. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:20, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:18, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::That means that my friends awsomely hugely long talk page will become even more awsomely huge and end up obnoxiously stupidly large. that would be dumb. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 13:42, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Portal Credits I put the credits song sang by GlaDos on my ipod :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:46, 17 July 2008 (EDT) portal quotes "The enrichment center reminds you that the weighted companion cube will never threaten to stab you and in fact cannot speak. In the event that the weighted companion cube does speak, the enrichment center urges you to disregard its advice" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:47, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :"Didn't we have some fun though? Remember when the platform was sliding into the fire pit and I said "Goodbye" and you were like a mocking tone "NO WAY!" and then I was all "We pretended we were going to murder you"? That was great" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:49, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Instructions for baking a cake: "3/4 cup vegetable oil 4 large eggs 1 cup semi sweet chocolate chips 3/4 cup butter or margarines 1 and 2/3rds cups granulated sugar 2 cups all purpose flower dont forget garnishes such as; fish shaped crackers fish﻿ shaped candies fish shaped solid waste fish shaped dirt fish shaped ethelbenzene pull and peel lickerish fish shaped volatile organic compounds and sediment shaped sediment. candy coated peanut butter pieces shaped like fish 1 cup lemon juice alpha raisins unsatuated polyester raisin fiberglass surface raisins volitionally malted milk impoundments 9 large egg yolks 12 medium geosinthetic-membranes 1 cup granulated sugar and an entry called "how to kill someone with your bare hands" 2 cups rhubarb sliced 2\3 cups granulated rhubarb 1 table spoon all purpose rhubarb 1 teaspoon grated orange rhubarb 3 table spoons rhubarb on fire﻿ one large rhubarb 1 cross-bore-hole-electromagnetic-imaging rhubarb 2 table spoons rhubarb juice adjustable aluminum head positioner slaughter electric needle injector cordless electric needle injector injector needle driver injector needle gun cranial caps and it contains proven preservatives deep-penetration agents and gas and odor control chemicals" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 14:10, 18 July 2008 (EDT) new section ::When are u gonna let me borrow Portal from u? (and show me how to make a sig) The Wojo 00:06, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::"http://www.warez-bb.org/viewtopic.php?t=935279&highlight=" <--download it there. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 14:32, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You forget that I dont have an RS premium...so its over a week of downloading for me to get it...The Wojo 21:39, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I downloaded all 7 parts. It says I should then just run one of the 2 DOS files...but there aren't any DOS files to run...wtf. The Wojo 17:23, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::wut? did u check to see if more zip files were extracted from the zip files? (new zip files may look similar), or maybe other links (maybe from posts too) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:20, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::It worked for the other guys on there. Btw one of my builds got vetted into "great" in TA :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:21, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::There aren't any zip files...i dont friggen know wut to do. its just a bunch of .RAR files that i dont know wut to do with. You should check out my sandbox, its an 8 man ele team thats pretty sweeeeeet. (if i dont say so myself) The Wojo 14:25, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Ill start the indenting over...and heres my sandbox link -My Holy Sandbox- its pretty sweet. and check out my new sig --> [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 14:41, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Dang, it wouldnt fit on the line...booo hooo --> [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 14:43, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Nice sig btw, did u see teh new updates? unyielding aura PvE now can rez anyone to full hp/energy even if the dead guy is literally on the other side of a zone, and it only costs 5 energy, 1/4 cast, 10 sec recharge [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:09, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::I sent u an email with wut my files look like...try to figure it out. (i better not have to mess with iso's) [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:49, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It went to the @inbox address, i hope thats right! [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 04:48, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Ya it is, i also have a gmail now too, but i still use inbox [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 10:41, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::So, can u see why i cant "click on one of the two DOS files to start" [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 13:40, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Failblog.org Awsome hilarious site, here's some pics: remember to sign, and I agree: so much goodness there it's hardly true. Apart from that please upload the pictures under less generic names than s123. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:04, 19 August 2008 (EDT) your real name is Godfrey? o.O--TheNoob 10:03, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :ya :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 10:57, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, you are now gonna get internet harrassed for the rest of ur life. As your lawyer/attorney, I will reply that HE DENIES HIS NAME IS GODFREY. Hopefully they will have forgotten your name by now. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 08:32, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::He had God in his name, he can just smite you down (although smiting got nerfed). --Frosty 08:35, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Now all his Godly powers are reduced to a power level of "More Annoying than Painful". [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 08:40, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Btw i got devil may cry 4 (free of course :D) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:22, 22 August 2008 (EDT) archiving userpages I tried to do it myself but it failed...Any1 know specific way to do it? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:52, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :btw what does QQ mean [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:27, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Stop Voting on Trial Builds No u. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:20, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :NO U!!! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:36, 25 September 2008 (EDT) check timestamps on my vote and on the move from testing back to trial before you complain. http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/any_Defy_Pain_Farmer&diff=next&oldid=694842 --[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 23:38, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :I have no idea what u just said [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:47, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Hey muffin, check out my sandbox again. I made a new HA team, its lifestealers in combo with Binding Chains to totally disable fools. Cuz the lifesteal doesnt set off the binding chains...still needs work, but its lookin good. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 18:04, 28 September 2008 (EDT) if... you're gonna tell someone to stop voting on trial builds, don't vote on the trial build. tell them on their talk. ppl notice the orange boxes. (LVPoW) 19:01, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :See 2 sections up... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:35, 29 September 2008 (EDT) neeeeeeeeeed help archiving, thx [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:33, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :you should move it to User_talk:Pwnagemuffin/Archive 1. But the most users just copy paste it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:48, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::How do i blank out the discussion page after moving it? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:06, 3 October 2008 (EDT)